Bullpen Harmony
by Maukraui
Summary: Roy Montgomery is a great man.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, Shannon just wanted to do this one on my own. Not sure what this is but I'm proud of it.**

I look out the window I see the city, the city we're supposed to keep safe. Justice and security are this building primary function. It looks like a fortress of what's right, but the front can deceive even the smartest people.

I turn around and open the door to my office. I take a single step outside, I cross my arms and radiate authority. I know every single person here trained them myself, except for one man. Yet this man feels just like Kate. He fits in and it didn't take him a single drop of blood. Richard Castle.

He has the mind of a criminal and can give you insight into some of the most psychotic minds, you can come up with. He can act like an immature man child, but when it's necessary he can be serious and the best possible back up.

The man adds to my lead team and in particular my lead Detective what I always felt was missing, but could never find.

Kate, my lead Detective, has more scars then I could ever imagine someone having. There is a little girl inside that woman, but her soul and body are so scared and wounded, she is too scared to come out. I thought I would only see it once.

After she nearly lost herself in her mother's case, she came to me, to cry and I saw the frightened little girl that's locked in tight, within her. She has experienced more pain than any human being should ever endure. Everybody deserves happiness but she deserves it even more. This woman had options, and she chose justice over a medicine or law career. She chose to face horror, pain and death on a daily basis, instead of saving people's lives in a hospital.

And Castle has brought out that little, scared girl more times than I care to remember. I don't know how exactly, but he has something about him. A sense of trust. The man's theories bounce all across the bullpen every day. He comes up with the most crazy stories you've ever heard, but the stories are usually such good ones, that you just leave the outside world behind, and just listen to his voice, bring another universe into existence.

Kate has denied any attraction to the man or any sort of admiration whatsoever. But we all know those two are a match made in heaven. It's not my job to tell people what to do with their love life. They have to see it for themselves.

The boys finally have their play buddy. They tease, they fight, they do everything to and with one another. Esposito is less serious and more fun. Ryan somehow makes funny jokes, unlike he ever did.

Karpowski runs her own business and can be a valuable asset to every investigation.

I can see harmony in front of me. I see harmony where once I saw chaos. I find fun, where I once only found complete seriousness.

I am the overseer of all of this. I leave my people to do the job they do so well. I turn back, close the door and sit down in my chair. I lean back and sigh. I run my hand over my face. I think and can only come up with a single sentence.

_This city is a safer place every day because of this building and the people inside it._

**Okay it's not my best work. I'm not trying to imitate Shannon but this is somewhat my take on Roy Montgomery. I have a lot of things going right now. A general update along with a lot of one-shots is coming I'm just waiting for Shannon to okay them and you'll have them within the hour.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really intended this to be a one-shot but my head, apparently, thought otherwise. I'm gonna work in some of the third season episode moments with Montgomery and his thoughts, even those we haven't seen. I hope there will be more.**

**#A Deadly Affair (1)#**

I wasn't sure if I'd ever see him again. This man sitting in the interrogation room, he's done something very stupid and in my opinion almost unforgiveable. But then again I'm not the one to forgive him.

He might be here on suspicion of murder but we all know this man couldn't hurt a fly. He's here because Beckett's feeling vindictive. I can't say I blame her, she walked towards him with open eyes, arms and heart and he turned around.

I've gradually seen Beckett change. She walks different, she is more eager to date, she dresses more female like. She's wearing more makeup and wears heels while on duty. She pays more attention to her hair and moves her body a little more seductive then before. And although the heels are probably against regulations I know better than to mess with Beckett, when she's this fractured and vulnerable.

No man has ever affected her this way. Not even Will Sorenson. He was, except for Castle, the closest thing to love she had. The man walked away very much like Castle did. The only difference is that Castle walked away with good intentions and ignorance.

Castle's foolish but well meant mistake has left Beckett even more hurt than I have seen her in over 12 years. Not during the chase for her mother's case, not when she broke up with Will, not ever.

Now the inevitable day is here and I just hope she's ready to enter that room. The moment she enter it she has to decide if he has any chance. For now we have to stonewall Castle, we have to support Kate.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

I don't hear anything from the bullpen, which is unusual for my lead team when they're in the middle of a case. I get up and look my window. I see Beckett sitting in her chair, she's watching Castle's chair like a hawk. She screwing around with her hair, she doesn't do that too often. I can see she's torn. I cannot see what's going on in her head, but it's not hard to guess.

The frightened little girl came out today for the first time in three months. Three months without Castle, and the minute he's back. she can break free of her chains, briefly. The boys have been trying to cheer her up they usually did when she's hurt or depressed but even after three months of trying they still have not gotten a genuine smile out of her.

Sure she cracked or faked a smile every now and then, to make them think they were succeeding a little. But when Kate is smiling genuinely you'll notice these smiles are a cheap imitation.

Esposito moves his chair to close to her desk and stops. He makes a joke and she responds with one of her own. Ryan follows Esposito's example but needs Javier to help him stop. _It so hard working with a chair, isn't it?_

The boys try to get her mind of Castle. It seems to be working. But Kate is having difficulty talking, the way she moves her lips and her Adam's apple. I can see she struggling with far too many emotions. Kate doesn't deal with the normal people amount of emotions. She keeps it to the basic pack of emotions and almost never reveals she has any others.

_I just pray this ends well._


End file.
